1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera for controlling its own photographing condition on the basis of photographing field angle information and a printer for developing film exposed by the camera.
2. Related Background Art
There has been a camera in which the focal length of a zoom lens is changed by a motor or the like to thereby adjust the photographing field angle.
Further, there have been proposed various cameras in which trimming magnification for designating the area of an exposure area corresponding to one frame on film which is to be printed, i.e., the area to be trimmed, can be recorded, for example, on a predetermined area of the film during photographing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,299 and 4,780,735 have proposed cameras of this kind. The recorded trimming magnification is read on a printer side during printing, and only a predetermined portion of the exposure area on the film is enlarged and output in conformity with the read trimming magnification. Accordingly, by changing this trimming magnification during the exposure of each frame, photographs of various field angles can be obtained even if the photo-taking lens is a single focus lens.